What the Chiz is Going On?
by Cherrygal141
Summary: What is going on in the real world of iCarly? The trio feel they are being stalked and watched, but why and how? is it a stalker or something bigger? Is this the end or the beginning? Find out in What the Chiz is Going On? *Seddie  FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Aha! A new story! What happens when the iCarly crew think they are in a comedy show? Find out!**

What the Chiz is Going On?

(Freddie's POV)

I came out from my apartment and walked right over to Carly's apartment. I walked in, (do they ever lock their door?) and found Sam loafing around on the couch, Carly on the computer, and Spencer making a sculpture. It looked a lot like a-. Ah, crazy Spencer, I never ask.

"Hey." I said with a wave.

"Hey, Kid."

"Hi Freddie."

"Fredlumps!" Of course, Sam said this. But it doesn't really matter. I glared at her. She glared back, until I rolled my eyes and walked to kitchen.

"Is there anything in this fridge? Or did Sam get to it first?" I yell out.

All of a sudden, I heard something no one could imagine. It kind of sounded like a- no! It couldn't be! Could it? Carly's eyes grew large, and spun around.

"What was that?"

Sam looked around and sounded confused, "Was that a-"

I walked into the living room to join all of them.

Then we all spoke, "Laugh track?" We looked at each other, all with a confused face.

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**4 reviews? You guys are great! So here's another chapter! Please review after!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own iCarly, when pigs fly. Which probably will never happen unless they are flying on an airplane. (Oh and if I forgot to mention this before, it takes place at night! :)**

(Sam's POV)

I couldn't help it but stare and then start cracking up. Frednub, Carly, and Spencer all looked at me totally weirded out until the Frednub started to laugh as well.

"What is wrong with you two? This is a serious issue, and you two are laughing!" Carly crossed her arms and furrowed her brow, which was unusual for Carly.

Once I caught my breath I started to explain, "Why were would there be a laugh track in the middle of no where in your apartment? It must be in our imaginations! Unless someone got in..." I realized that this actually was very serious. I looked to Benson, who also stopped laughing.

"Oh my God! What if their is someone in the house?" Carly shrieked.

I realized that Carly was scared and went to the hallway closet and grabbed a hammer, a broom, a baseball bat, and a can of spray paint. I walked back to find that everyone was arguing with each other. It seemed that Benson was yelling at Spencer and Carly for believing that there is someone in there house setting off a laugh track. And, in turn, they were yelling at him for thinking that this is just their imaginations. I know I like to see people argue, but I am the only one that argues with the dork.

"Hey!' I shouted, but the still ignored me. "HEY!'" I screamed louder, until their argument died down. Another sound of the 'laugh track' went off and Carly shuddered.

"Here. Just take one and we will look around this house for this 'person'." I gave Carly the hammer, Benson the broom, Spencer the paint spray (I really don't trust him with a heavy instrument), and for mamma the bat.

"Let's go around the house, and look for anything that could be causing this."

Spencer looked at his can of paint spray disappointed. "Why do I get the paint spray?"

"Uh, because your an artist and you are good at those kinds of things!"

"Oh, cool!"

I shook my head, oh Spencer. "Now let's split up!" And what could get worse? The power went out! That's right! The power went out. Carly shrieked. Somehow, I could almost see Benson roll his eyes.

"Carly! Calm down!" Whoa. When did Benson get so tough?

"Just, split up!" I yelled. Everyone did as they said, with someone going upstairs, someone going to the kitchen, and someone going through the hallway. I sighed and decided to go upstairs. I entered Carly's bedroom and decided to crawl. I edged myself to her bed and looked under it to find no one there. I shook my head. I was being so silly! Why would someone be under Carly's bed? I chuckled and got up. I saw someone on the other side of the bed who screamed only to make me scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my chiz! 7 reviews! This is my best story idea ever! Thanks again. So where were we? Ah yes, the Psycho scream. Did I say Psycho? Ignore! Read & Review. (I changd to T for minor cursing and horror)**

**Disclaimer: Did you not read my last disclaimer? No? Then read it and copy it here! Next chapter, ahoy!**

(Freddie's POV)

I saw someone on the other side of Carly's bed and shouted (girls scream, guys shout) the other person screamed. Through the black of the night I think I saw some blonde curls. I smiled and started laughing. The 'mystery girl' slapped me across the face.

"Damn it, Benson! You scared the hell out of me!" Sam snarled and looked at me with a death glare obviously telling me to stop laughing.

I started to speak between my laughs. "Sorry, Sam! How was I supposed to know how it was you?"

"What are you doing in Carly's bedroom, being a creep weren't you?"

I rolled my eyes. Sam is crazy! "Sam your crazy! You told us to split up, so I did!"

"Don't give me that-" Ah! Another argument with Sam. I have no idea why, but I cherished these moments. I crossed my arms waiting for response, only for Carly to walk in, _again_. Sam huffed and turned around. Carly was peeking around the door way, hammer in hand mind you, and called out.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"No Carly, I was eaten by the monster that lives in your closet." The laugh track started again, so I came from around the bed and joined Sam. And NO, it was not because I was freaked out, it was just because uh... I wanted to join the conversation? Yep, let's go with that.

"Okay, no need for sarcasm. Where's Spencer?" I asked Carly.

"He was in the studio and found nothing, and I couldn't find anything either."

Sam spoke up, "I still think it's our mind playing with us." I would have never guessed I would agree with Puckett.

All of a sudden, someone was knocking on the door very loudly and we all jumped.

"Oh my God! They're here!" Carly cried.

Ok, I know Carly's my friend, but this girl is annoying the chiz out of me! I just rolled my eyes.

"Carly, calm down! Let's go to the door."

We rushed down the stairs with Carly cowering behind Sam. What is with this girl? I opened the door. We saw not only, but Gibby all wet.

"Hey, guys the power went out so I wanted to see what you guys were up to."

I couldn't help but sigh and just shut the door in his face. Let me put it this way, if we were in a horror movie, which we kind of are, Gibby would be the first one to go.

I sighed and went to the couch and sat down. This is getting weirder all the time. Another knock came to the door. Go away, Gibby! Sam opened the door.

"Go away, Gibby!" Sam yelled. Only to find a package at the door stop. She picked it up and read the name of who it's from.

"Who the hell is Cad Enshrined?"

**So, who is this mystery person? Not the best ending, but that is what happens with writer's block. I want to hear your guesses. Until next time...**_**if there is one.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I am seriously loving you guys right now. I've already gotten 11 reviews with 3 chapters? That means you deserve another chapter. Previously, a strange package from Cad Enshrined. What a goofy name, who came up with that? Oh yeah, I did.**

**Disclaimer: Would you stop wasting your time on this and read the chapter?**

**(P.S. I don't own iCarly.) **

(Sam's POV)

Cad Enshrined? What the hell? What a stupid name. I huffed thinking that if I knew this kid, he would be worse off than the nub. Speaking of the nub, he came up behind me and took the package from my hands. That's when the power flickered back on, and we both sighed in relief.

"Huh. Well we might as well open it." I was staring intently at the package, when Freddifer opened it. Inside was a DVD entitled iCarly. The nub looked at me with those stupid brown eyes and back to Carly on the couch asleep. She must've worried herself to sleep.

"Well, let's put this DVD in, and find out what might be going on." Freddifer already was walking towards the computer. He slipped in the disk. I walked to the fridge and realized that all this creepy stuffy was making me hungry. I opened the door and saw hardly anything, but some whipped cream. That will do. I grabbed it and walked to the counter. I caught the dork staring at my whipped cream, until I gave him the death glare. He sighed and turned his attention back to the monitor. Very soon, his eyes grew quite large. What the chiz?

The dork coughed, "Sam, you'd better get over here."

I rolled my eyes. And I walked behind the nub. What could possibly bad that could make the do-. Oh sweet God. This is not good. What I saw on the screen was the last 20 minutes of everything that had happened that night. Only, it was edited to make it look like a T.V. show? My mouth dropped, so i looked like one of those dumb eels at the aquarium. I could hardly believe this. The nub ejected the disk and broke it in half.

"What the hell Benson!"

"Look Sam. Someone is just trying to scare us. We can't show any fear!"

The nub did have a point.

"And if Carly found out?"

"Never mind, I get your point."

We eyed Carly still asleep but with a weird look on her face. We decided to ignore it. Benson's eyes went back to me and then over to the package. He eyed the name again.

After a few minutes the nub spoke, "Cad Enshrined? That is too weird."

"Well, maybe his mom was not the smartest one to come up with the name."

"True, true. But, it doesn't seem right, maybe it could mean something else. Like a symbol or something."

I decided to take another look. I've seen stuff like this before. In detention, we would play hangman on the chalkboard when Miss Brigs was watching the geometry channel with Mr. Howard. (Nubs!) So when she came in, all the letters would be moved around. On the board she read, 'Sims Gribs Kists' when actually it was 'Miss Brigs Stinks.' Pretty clever right?

"Or an anagram." I looked to the dork who looked as if a light bulb went off. (Weirdo.)

"That's it, Sam!" The nub smiled. "Who knew a demon could be so smart?" I knew he was joking, but I punched his arm anyway.

"Ow."

"You're welcome."

Fredlumps started working away at the computer looking at anagrams for 'Cad Enshrined.' When he stopped and turned around.

"Where's Spencer?"

I realized he had been gone for so long, I didn't even notice until now.

We both shouted for him but no answer.

**Where is Spencer? Has he left on his own? Or did someone force him away? Find out next time! Still, not my best chapter. =(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, have I ever mentioned how awesome you guys are? Well, you are. I think you deserve another chapter. Also, I don't want to get any creppy packages from certain people. (You know who you are.) Previously, where is Spencer? **

**Disclaimer: You still haven't learned from my last update? Read this chapter already! We all know I don't own iCarly!**

(Freddie's POV)

This is getting worse and worse. Just when I was about to look at the anagrams for Cad Enshrined, the power went out again! And where the hell did Spencer go? Yes, Fredward Benson just swore (sorta). When you spend time around Sam this is what happens to you. Moving on, Sam was getting really annoyed. She almost looked the same way when she found out that Mr. Howard and Miss Brigs were are principals. I shuddered at the thought.

"Great, just great." Sam said under her breath. I could see her mouth becoming tense. This is definitely not good.

"Sam, everything will be ok," I tried to tell her reassuringly, even though I was scared.

Another death glare, was given to me.

I just shrugged it off, "Let's look for Spencer."

Sam nodded. "Let's split up."

"Sam, the last time we split up I thought you were an ax murderer." And once again, I could hear the laugh track.

"Fine! Maybe he's in is bedroom."

We started in the direction and found Spencer on the floor. I was shocked to see him there.

"Spencer!" I yelled, trying to wake him up until he came to.

"What happened?"

Sam looked at me. "You tell us."

"Well, I was walking around looking for what was causing the laugh track, and I'm pretty sure something hit me on the head."

I looked around and found a newspaper clipping. What's this? I looked at it to see an article about kids watching iCarly, our web show. I looked on the back to find an address which was to this apartment along with 'D.S.' whatever that meant.

"Well, it looks like the person is gone. But, there was someone definitely in here," Sam noted.

Spencer was really freaked out now, "And that's a good thing?"

I rolled my eyes, he was acting a lot like Carly, "We can't freak out about it! We have to stay together."

Sam's eyes grew, "Together?"

I sighed, "Yes, Sam you know what I mean." I almost forgot that Spencer was in the room with us.

"Ok, you guys are crazy. We have to get out of here."

"No, Spence! We have to figure out what's going on!" And that's when the power came on yet again. This is getting crazier and crazier.

"Here, let's wake Carly up and tell her what's been going on."

When we helped Spencer up, Carly screamed.

"Benson, I think she already is up." Sam said.

Oh, great. Now what? As we hurried into the living room, as fast as Spencer could go, we found Carly still on the couch. She had her finger pointing towards the T.V. What's wrong with the T.V.? Oh, that's what's wrong, it seems that the time when Sam and I shared locker 239, was playing on the T.V. that very second.

**Ooh! I am so evil with my cliff hangers! But, that is to keep my lovely readers interested! Creepy right? Sorry, for a short chapter, but I'm still having writer's block! Hope you enjoyed! Muwahahaha! (Evil laugh.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys rock, not even kidding. Another chapter is what I shall bring to you! I feel like a regular master of suspense! Get it? Hitchcock? (Watch his movies, I dare you.) So, previously, remember the time when Sam and Freddie shared that locker? Well, it's being shown on the T.V. right now. Creepy! Thanks again you guys, keep reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: (sigh) If you people don't understand that I do NOT OWN iCarly, I shall have Sam beat you with a baseball bat in my next chapter.**

(Sam's POV)

Oh, shit. I couldn't believe that the time when Benson and I shared that locker, is being shown on the T.V. We could even figure out which lines we were going to say next. It was like watching our past selves.

"What did you do to my locker?"

"My locker!"

"Our locker!"

"When did you become my wife?"

Carly, mouth open, was speechless for the first time that night. Spencer stood there watching. The dork and I were speaking along with the T.V. word for word. How could this be happening? Right when I was busting out with that guitar solo, (which rocked), the power went out again. What the hell is going on? It's like we are living in a regular horror movie. Carly was still speechless, Spencer was wide-eyed, and Benson was confused.

After a few minutes, Carly spoke, "Oh my God, what just happened there?"

"Our past was on the T.V. that's what happened!" Benson had never looked that freaked out since his mom was dating Lewbert. I shuddered. That was just plain gross.

Spencer spoke up, "So, our lives are becoming a reality T.V. show?"

"I guess. But, has someone been following us around and shooting video of us?" I couldn't believe I just said that. Those were my thoughts, but I didn't think that I should share them with anyone else. I didn't want Carly, Spence, or even Benson to freak out about this, even though it was too late for that. I was probably the most calm in this situation, but that's a Puckett for you. I returned to the conversation.

Benson seemed to understand, even though he was really scared.

"You're saying that someone, or many people, have been following us around?"

"Well, how else could that get on there? We don't put our personal lives on iCarly!"

I looked to Spencer who looked like he knew better and was chuckling to himself. What's his problem? Carly also rolled her eyes and Benson stuck his hands in his pockets and bit his lower lip. What? We don't put our personal lives on iCarly!

Carly quickly changed the subject, "Yeah, but why would someone do that? Follow us around?"

I shrugged. "We don't know...yet."

Everyone looked to me, "Yet?"

"Well, we have to find out what's going on right?"

I was shocked when the nub nodded his head, "Sam's right, we have to find out who's behind this."

I smiled knowing that someone was on my side for once.

"Ok, let's first lock all the doors and windows." When did Benson start to give orders?

Spencer just rolled his eyes, "I hop you know what you kids are doing..." He ran off to do what the nub said.

"Carly, just try to keep calm and keep a look out." I tried to tell her this reassuringly, saying that nothing will go wrong anyway.

She sighed and clomped up the stairs. I turned to the nub, so I could give him something to do. He raised his hand and spoke,

"I am going to work on the name and see if I can track this person, but I am going to need help."

I was shocked, the nub asking ME for help? What is this an alternate universe?

"Fine. Just to let you know, I will not be having fun."

"Sure, Sam. Whatever you say." He smiled. Is he always this cocky? I just rolled my eyes. He started up the stairs, and I followed. When we got to the top floor, I heard something. Was that the front door that just slammed? Or was that my imagination?

**MUWAHAHA! I am so evil! I can't help myself! This is what keeps you guys interested, am I right? I am so right! Anyway, please review and wait for my next chapter. Which may... or may not come. Unless you review. So, your decision rests with the fate of this story. So, choose carefully!**


	7. Chapter 7

**26 reviews? Only 6 chapters? I am so grateful to you guys! Also, thanks for sticking with me with all my cliffhangers. A wise man once said, "****Always make the audience suffer as much as possible." This was by Alfred Hitchcock, of course! Also, 13 more days until iLost My Mind! I am so excited! So here's your new chapter! Read it and review!**

**Disclaimer: Where's Sam? Oh yeah, she's too busy in the story, which you should be READING by now. (If she WAS here, she would be beating you with her baseball bat for thinking I own iCarly!)**

(Freddie's POV)

When Sam and I got to the top of the stairs, I swore I heard the door slam. I turned to Sam.

"Was that the front door?" I questioned, trying not to act scared.

She nodded her head and whispered in my ear.

"RUN!"

I did as she instructed taking her hand and we both ran into the iCarly studio. It was official, I was freaked out. I locked the door quickly. I was panting and turned leaning against the door. We are so screwed. I lifted my head to look at Sam and I could see that her eyes were wide with fear. That is not the usual Sam Puckett that I know and lo-hate. That's right. We hate each other. I chuckled thinking about the situation we were in. It reminded me of one of those Alfred Hitchcock movies (**A.N. I couldn't help myself!**) The guy, and the girl he hates, are trying to figure out the mystery and through the crisis, they fall in love. Ha! Me fall in love with the Puckett? That's-ridiculous! Ha ha! Ugh, moving on. I decided to bring up a conversation.

"Well, let's get started."

"Right."

I got the notebook that always sits on the tech-cart and wrote down the name again.

"Ok, here we go. Cad Enshrined. Sam, you're the best at these. Why don't you try?"

She sighed, but agreed with a head nod. "Fine. Let's see."

it has begun. Sam and I started and worked through dozens and dozens of names. None of them sounded like a real name. It went back and forth, with some name-calling put into the mix.

"How about Sander Inched?"

"I don't think so."

'Ok, what about Echidna Rends."

"Nope."

"What about, choose a name before I punch you?"

"Doesn't ring a- Sam!" She insulted me! This is a serious matter and what does she do? She insults me!

"Fredgeek! We've been at this forever!" Sure, the blonde demon is lazy. That sounds familiar.

"Do you want us to find the guy or not?"

She snarled back to me,"You know it could also be a woman."

"What?" Was she seriously bringing this up now?

"A woman could be capable of behind this whole thing you know," she snapped back.

'Fine! Let me rephrase it for you. Do you want to find the guy/woman or not?"

She smiled triumphantly, "Better." and with that she flicked her pen at me. At least I ducked. She grew cross when I ducked, but got right back to work.

"The only name I can think of is-Dan Schneider?"

My eyes grew. The name sounded so familiar. Dan Schneider? I don't know, but it seemed the most plausible.

Sam realized I was quiet.

"Are you thinking of the same thing that I am?"

"If you're thinking that Dan Schneider is our guy, then yes."

I stared at Sam for a few moments. We both nodded our heads, in agreement.

Sam still had a questioning look on her face, "So, we're going to track him?"

"We have to. If he even exists..."

"Shall I bring my butter sock?" Sam grinned.

I chuckled, "No Sam, just bring your fists."

"That can be arranged."

Uh-oh. What about the front door slamming? Was that this supposed Dan Schneider? Or something else?

"Sam, what about the front door?"

Sam's eyes grew, but grew very stern, "Let's go."

We sat up and turned to the door. I saw a black shadow run, and then I heard someone going down the stairs. I ran to the door and I tried to unlock it, but it wouldn't budge. Someone locked us in! This as they would say - is not good.

**Ha! Who was it? 'Dan Schneider?' Now, don't be too sure that you have this whole story figured out, even though the anagram 'might' have been solved! You have no idea where the story might turn... so please review. This story will not survive without you. What did you think of this chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for no chapter the other day. I've been thinking about the story. I know exactly how it's going to end. I'm still going to write as long as I can though! Thanks to all of you! You mean a lot to me! Previously, Sam and Freddie are stuck in the studio! How will they get out...will they get out **_**alive**_**?**

**Disclaimer: Have pigs flown yet? No? Then I do not own iCarly. **

(Sam's POV)

Wow. This is fantastic! I'm locked in the studio with the nub! Of all people, I'm stuck with him! Could this get any worse? (GRUMBLE) Yes, it just has. I realized I'm completely starving. Someone better get me some food right now, or I'm going to bite the Benson's head off. I mean it too.

"Sam? Was that you're stomach."

I rolled my eyes, "No Benson that-

He snapped back, "No sarcasm."

Whoa. That was weird. Was I just told of by the nub? Oh my God! I was! This IS an alternate universe!

"Yes Benson, I'm completely staving."

I could see him getting freaked out. At least someone understood that no one messes with me when I'm hungry.

"Well, we're getting out of here." Good! One can spend some much time with the nub. Not that I mind too much. What did I just say? My hungry stomach must be getting to my head.

"Ok, the elevator is obviously not working."

"No chiz, Sherlock."

He totally ignored that comment and just thought for a few minutes. When did this boy get a backbone? Was I unaware of this? I groaned, looking around for a way out.

"Well, you can pick locks Sam, so why can't you figure this out?"

I smiled, only to frown again, "No hairpin."

Benson looked pissed, but went back to thinking.

"Well, we could also break the glass?"

"No! We can't let them know we've gotten out."

"You're right!" He looked around and saw the vent system. He turned to me and gave me a questioning glance.

"Oh, hell no Benson. You are not getting ME into that!"

"How did you get me into this?"

Freddie chuckled, "Either this, or no food."

I had to agree. Now we were crawling around in the vent system. I was following the nub as he made his way through. It was hard, but nothing is too hard for a Puckett. We suddenly came to a fork. He sighed.

"Well Sam?"

"Left."

He turned as did I.

"Does this look familiar, Fredgeek?"

"I think so, looks like this leads to the Shay's living room!"

I sighed in relief. I pushed the dorks feet forward.

"Move it!"

"Sam! I'm moving as fast as I can!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I've seen old ladies move faster than you!"

"Really, Sam? Really?"

'Shut up and move!" This dork was really getting on my nerves. Ahead, we finally saw the end of the vent.

"Sam! There it is! Let's go."

I nodded and followed. He pushed the grate open and climbed out. I followed and when I got out he helped me to my feet. We were staring at each other, until a voice interrupted us. Seriously? Some one is interrupting us now? I turned to see some one new. I gasped, until the 'person' spoke.

"Hello Sam, Freddie, the boss has been waiting for you."

**Ooooh! Who is this person? Is this the end of Sam and Freddie? What happened to Carly and Spencer? Will Sam get her food? Only time can tell! But, please review! This story will not last without you. (P.S. Thanks again for all your reviews and favorites! It means so much to me!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, for my last chapter, I got 8 reviews! Holy chiz! I love you guys! Anyway, here is the next chapter! Previously, Sam and Freddie met a strange person. What will happen to them? who is the **_**boss**_**?**

**Disclaimer: I've tried so hard to get a pig to fly, and it is impossible. So, I do not own iCarly. **

(Freddie's POV)

Just when I was staring at Sam, a huge guy, maybe about 6'4 gave us a warm greeting. The next thing I knew, we were being taken to the basement of the complex. We were put in the storage 'jail' and were blindfolded and tied back to back. What the chiz? Someone must be going through a lot of trouble to do this. Sam yelled out.

"What the hell is going on?"

I whispered, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Sam."

"Don't tell me what to do, Benson!"

I rolled my eyes the best I could, since I was blindfolded.

"You know what? Since we are tied together, I can do whatever I damn well please." Oh man. If Sam was able to move a muscle, she would have killed me.

"Did you just swear? This is great."

I sighed, "Yes, Sam. And that is not the biggest problem right now!"

"Well, FINE! You can just-"

"SHUT UP!" Whoa, didn't see that coming. I think it was the same guy who tied us together. Ok, he was just asking for it from the start tying me to Sam!

"Shut the hell up! The boss is coming anyway."

I just then realized that I heard a few foot steps coming closer and closer. It suddenly stopped. I had no idea what to do, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I grabbed at Sam's hand. Why did I do that? I was surely asking for a death wish. However, her hand was clamy, I wonder why? Not surprisingly she pulled her hand away. She said something about getting me when we get out of this.

"Sam, Freddie, welcome! How are you?"

"Well, let's see. We are tied together, blindfolded, I am STARVING, and we have no idea what's going on. How do you think we feel?"

The person laughed, "Easy, Sam! I have you here for a reason."

I must have been feeling brave that day, "Oh, fantastic! And what would that be?"

"You see there has been a huge mistake."

Sam growled, "Keep talking."

"well you see, you heard a laugh track and that was never supposed to happen."

I was so confused, "what are you talking about?"

"see, we've basically been following you around, and shooting video of you, putting on the T.V. entitled iCarly."

Uh, I think we figured out that much buddy!

Sam spoke, "We figured that..."

"Well, we were shooting an episode tonight, and when Freddie said that line, we hit the laugh track. Unfortunately, you heard it."

I was very confused now, "Well, what are you going to do?"

"we have to make you forget this whole thing ever happened." I could tell by how he was talking he was grinning on the outside.

"Who are you?"

"Oh please! You should know that by now."

Sam and I sighed, "Dan Schneider?"

"Ha! Good guess, but you are way off track. You'll never find out."

Ok, now I was REALLY confused. "But, but..."

"Yes! The package and the newspaper! Just to throw you off track of course."

Sam was being very sneaky, "Well, if you're going to brain wash us anyway, you might as well talk."

"Hm. Why not? I have not given you a proper greeting anyway! Hello Sam and Freddie, I'm your worst nightmare, Cad Enshrined."

**Twist! Twist! Twist! Oh man! Who came up with this? Oh yeah, me! Did you like this chapter? Hated it? Review or you shall not find out the rest. I mean that. No pressure or anything! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, last chapter did very well! I really love you guys. Best. Fans. EVER. I totally mean that. Anyway, I know last chapter was a little confusing, but that is the only way I can explain it, for the plot! Sorry, about that. Actually, I'm not sorry and I will not say sorry anymore since this is my story...That was pretty rude, sorry people! That is something I should apologize for. Previously, so there IS a Cad Enshrined and he IS a real person.**

**Disclaimer: Pig, Fly! Ok, fine! Don't fly! Until I get this pig to fly, I don't own iCarly!**

(Sam's POV)

Cad Enshrined? But, I thought Cad was Dan Schneider. What the hell is going on? Benson was trying to pull loose from the ropes, as was I.

"You're wrong. Cad Enshrined is Dan Schneider," the nub spoke with a growl.

"Nope. There is a Cad Enshrined. He is a real person. A person who is trying to ruin your lives, by putting your lives on the T.V. There is a Cad Enshrined and I am him."

I heard the nub talking about 'correct grammar' and 'he.' I took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze to let him know that he better shut up before I knock him senseless. I had no idea how I would do it, but I could do it somehow. He let go of my hand almost immediately. What the chiz? He was the one to grab my hand in the first place. I mean, good he let go of my hand! I don't want to hold hands with a nub! Gross! *Ahem*.

I decided to drop this, "Why? What do you have against us?"

He chuckled, "Well, a long time ago,"

I sighed, "Is this going to take very long?"

"Sam!"

"Well, I am just wondering!"

The man sighed, "Anyway, a long time ago, I was dating your mother, Sam."

Oh, great. Not another one of these. I already heard enough from my mom. I don't need to hear anymore. I was about to interrupt him again, until Freddork grabbed my hand. Was he reading my mind? Had the nub known I was about to say something? All that didn't matter, since I kept quiet.

'Cad' continued, "She was quite a woman, Sam. Never met anyone like her, that is why I proposed to her."

My mouth dropped. It wasn't that I was upset, it was that I couldn't believe that! Knowing my mom, I tried to keep my laughing to a minimum.

He started to snarl, "She laughed in my face, she didn't let me down easily. That is why I hated her for what she did to me. She ruined my entire life! So, I thought I should ruin hers!"

I rolled my eyes, " Sorry to burst your bubble pal, but my mom doesn't really-"

he interrupted me, "Have a life? Yes, I figured that out." He started to pace around.

"But, what could be closer to that, then ruining her daughter's life? As well, as her two best friends?"

Ok, this guy was crazy! Does he even know me? I am a naturally vicious girl! He did this all to get back at my mom?

The nub was probably as confused as ever.

"So, you did all this just to get back at Sam's mom? Are you insane?"

Cad chuckled, "I was mad, real mad, no one dumps Cad Enshrined like that!"

I chuckled and then the nub started to.

Enshrined sighed, "Well, that's the story, and thats how I have to ruin your lives."

"How did you do this?"

"Hidden cameras, hidden microphones, undercover teens, you know, the usual."

He sounded proud. How I would love to punch this guy.

"What have you done with Carly and Spencer?" I was surprised at this, what happened to them?

"They got away," Enshrined seemed annoyed, "Don't worry, we're looking for them. I've got to go. I'm starving. I need to check on my tater tots."

My eyes grew large. I heard several people going up the stairs and then a door locking.

"Bring me some when you get back!" I hoped they would hear me. I'm starving.

"Sam, I don't think they heard you-"

"Don't make me kill you." Oh shit! I just realized he was still holding my hand! I let go.

He sighed, "You would never kill me, Sam. We need to focus on getting out of here!"

I had to agree, "First let's try to get these blindfolds off."

We rubbed the backs of or heads against one another and finally the blind folds came undone. Next to us we saw someone else, only he was tied to a chair and his mouth was taped shut. I gasped ad looked to Fredward.

"What the chiz is going on?"

**This was a SUPER hard chapter. Because I had to figure out what this guy had against them! Did you like it? This was tough, so spare my feelings! I'm just joking! I can take criticism. Oh, and I have been trying out for a part in the school play, I've been reading the script ahead of time, so I am ready for the audition! Anyway, review or this story has died, like Spencer's fish...*cries*.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews. I love all you guys! Also, thanks to those of you who wished me good luck in getting a part! I hope I do! Anyway, enough about me, on to the story! Previously, who's the dude tied up in the chair? (P.S. I hope you like this chapter, the next one is my favorite!) ; ) **

**Disclaimer: Ok, pig! Let's put these wings on you! Until this is done, I do not own iCarly.**

(Freddie's POV)

Who the heck was this dude? Why was he tied up? And when is Sam going to get her food? Uh, it wasn't because I was concerned for her, I just don't want my head to be bitten off! That's right. *sigh* I just realized Sam was talking to me.

"Hello? Earth to nub!"

"Oh, yes Sam?"

"I was just asking you if you knew who this dude is."

I sighed, "No Sam, I don't know who he is. How would I?"

"Well, you're the smart one here! I-"

I stopped listening to Sam, after she said that. She thought I was smart? I mean, I knew that, but she actually admitted that! Not that I care or anything. I decided to zone back in the conversation.

"-are you going to stop daydreaming about Galaxy Wars, or help me get out of this?"

"Yes, Sam. Let's see..." I looked around the storage place, dolls, Lewbert's Ham Radio, pocket knife, an- a pocket knife? Perfect!

"Sam, SAM, I found a pocket knife over there!"

She seemed relieved, "Ok, let's get up first."

We were sitting, so we tried to get up.

"Ugh! Benson, did anyone tell you, that you have huge feet?"

"It's not my problem that you are not concentrating on standing up!"

We argued back and forth until we finally got up. We were happy, but the arguments kept going, as we went to the table with the knife, I absolutely loved it.

Sam kept it going smiling, "Thanks to me, we got up."

I scoffed, "Thanks to you? I'm the one who thought up of the idea!"

"Oh please! I was the one who had to avoid your feet!"

We inched closer and closer until Sam grabbed the knife with her hand. I was freaked that she would stab me, but she chose to cut the rope as carefully as she could. Within a few seconds we were free!

"There!"

"Nice going Sam, for a demon." I smirked.

She gave me her fake smile and rolled her eyes. We turned our attention to the man. He looked, asleep? We walked over towards him. I was about to take the tape off carefully, until Sam here yanked at it.

"OW!"

I sighed, "Sorry." I went to the back of the chair and took his blindfold off.

"Sam, hand me the knife..."

Surprisingly enough, she handed it to me. Blade first, of course. I cut of the ropes, and joined Sam.

"Sam? Freddie? What are you two doing down here?"

Sam and I exchanged glances. "How do you know us?"

The man looked confused, "Oh, sorry Jennette and Nathan, you know I always call you Sam and Freddie."

"Who the heck are they?"

The man was really confused now, "You play Sam and Freddie in iCarly! Are you two ok?"

I was shocked, "Look Mr., we are Sam and Freddie, but we don't play anyone! We are real people."

The man seemed floored, "Why that fiend! He told me that you guys were actors!"

Of course! This all fits now! Actually, it really doesn't...

Sam rolled her eyes, (did I mention that they are blue?) "He has been saying a lot of stuff. Now who are you?"

The man excused himself, "Oh, sorry, I am the executive producer of your show, iCarly. My name's Dan Schneider."

We have an executive producer? Oh, chiz.

**Ok! Pretty short chapter, I know! The next one will be longer and it will be my favorite! Something special will happen! Any who, some people were expecting this. But, I like how this turned out. Watch out for my next chapter! I think it will be your favorite too, but only if you review. If that doesn't happen, no more story! Now, that is a sad thought! Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok! Thanks for the reviews and favorites and everything! Any who, this is the moment you have all been waiting for! My favorite chapter! Hope you enjoy. Previously, Sam and Freddie? Meet Dan Schneider, your executive producer. (I just saw the new promos for iLost My Mind! I am so excited! Sam and Freddie are meant for each other!They're in love!) Moving on. Here is the new chapter now read!**

**Disclaimer: Come back here pig! I just wanted to push you off a cliff! You have wings you know! This pig will fly, but until then? I don't own iCarly.**

(Sam's POV)

*GRUMBLE* Damn! I'm hungry! Who cares that we are locked in here I'm starving! Apparently, people don't keep food in storage 'jails'. Frednub looked to me and I think that was a smirk. Did he just smirk at me? Who does he think he is? Oh, that's right he's a nub whom I like. Did I just say that? No, I did not. My stomach said that! Stupid, stomach! I punched my stomach as hard as I could, but it didn't help. I just gave up.

"So, you two are Sam and Freddie, and you're real people?" Dan questioned.

"That's right. That Cad guy did all this so he can ruin Sam's life," Freddie pointed out.

I groaned, "Can we just get out of here? I'm starved!"

Freddie and Dan nodded as we looked around for a way out. No vent systems, so that was out. Man, these dudes were pretty smart when it came to capturing us! But, I'm a Puckett, I've seen worse things than this.

Dan thought, "We don't have a nail file do we?"

The nub and I exchanged glances.

"No." We answered together.

After hopeless minutes of thinking and searching, Benson looked like a lightbulb had gone off in his head, _again_.

"Sam, see if you can find any car jacks." What the hell? I went to go find some, and was lucky. I gave them to Benson.

"Great. Now let's see..."

He attached the jacks (Ha...dirty mind) to the lock that was holding us in. Dan was observing while I was trying not to think about food. Freddork attached the other ends to the wires to the lights.

"Ok, stand back you guys," he warned.

I stepped so far back, while Dan followed me. Freddie turned on the switch and ran toward us. All of a sudden, the lock was shocked and fell to the ground. I was ecstatic, mostly because I can get some food.

"Yes!" The dork yelled.

"Nice going, Freddie!" Dan congratulated.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Let's move!" I ran out, the dork behind me, and Dan right after.

I silently climbed up the stairs, and came to the bolted door. I clenched my teeth. No one, and I mean no one, is standing in the way of Sam Puckett and her food. I got all my strength,(and anger) and put my foot against the door. It jetted forward, leaving an impressed Benson and one freaked out executive producer. We all walked forward and found a huge guy, about 6'4 coming after us. Oh chiz. I immediately lunged my arm forward and did the Vulcan squeeze thing. He grew dizzy and fell to the floor. I looked thorugh his pockets, and what do you know? Beef Jerky! I totally won this one.

"And this one goes to, Sam Puckett!" Benson cried, lifting my arm. I smirked, very impressed, with my accomplishment. I turned to Benson, who was giving me a smirk. Ok, this boy is going to get it. I slapped him, which earned me a slap back, and then something cray happened. He kissed me! What the hell? It grew to a very strong kiss. And, I have to admit, it was very amusing. Until, we were interrupted by Schneider himself.

"Uh, excuse me! There is a mad man after us! We have to get out of here!"

We pulled apart, smirking.

"Don't ever try that again, Benson." I warned him.

"Oh, come on Sam. You know you wanted to that for a while now," he retorted.

"Oh, please! Me kiss a-" I started.

Dan sighed and just dragged us along, "You two, lovebirds, can continue this later!"

The dork and I looked to each other, "Lovebirds? What _are _you talking about?"

He mumbled something, about writing us as a couple, and that it might have been a mistake. I ignored him for the most part. Benson and I finally got to our senses and followed Dan to the top of Bushwell Plaza. Ah! We finally got away from those looneys.

Dan sat down. "Oh man! Ok-we-just-*pant*-got-to rest here."

"You won't be resting for long," someone said.

"Very funny, Benson." I joked.

"That wasn't me, Sam."

"Well, it wasn't me!"

Dan pointed to someone next to the edge of the rooftop.

Oh no. Not again.

**Yes! My favorite chapter completed! Did you guys like the little Ron/Hermione moment? It's from the new movie and the book. Anyway, great progress for me! Thanks for the many reviews! I don't know when this might be done. Either Friday or Saturday. (iLost My Mind people!) Watch it! When I do finish this I will be thinking of other story ideas. Horror seems to suit me well. Maybe I will do a parody of a Hitchcock movie! You will soon see! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just to let you guys know, I got 60 reviews! For my 12 chapters! You guys are so cool! So, like I said I will probably finish this story either on Friday or Saturday. Sorry, but every story has an ending right? Well, maybe except for Soap Operas. Do those things ever end? Anyway, I have an idea for my next story. Let me know if I should continue! Previously, Sam and Freddie kissed (FINALLY) and there is someone on the rooftop.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. But, I do own this story and this 'imaginary' Dan Schneider! Does this mean I do own iCarly? Eh, probably not. Now read!**

(Freddie's POV)

Well, this was an interesting day. It went from: ordinary to weird, to creepy, to best day of my life, and back to just plain weird again. Just then Dan stood up, Sam moved closer to me, and I moved closer to her. What I don't need right now is Cad Enshrined.

"Well, well, well," said the man.

"Is that you Cad?"

"Cad? Who the fudge is that?" the man called out. I peered harder and saw the one the only crazy artist

Sam sighed, "Spencer! How the hell did you get up here? More importantly, why?"

"Well, after these dudes were coming after us, me and Carly hid up here."

I was relieved to see Spencer and Carly. They looked worried, but were fine.

Carly was confused, "Who is Cad? Who is this dude?"

Dan, Sam, and I all sighed. This was way too long a story to tell even with henchman coming after us.

"No time for that. All I can say is that Cad is trying to ruin our lives. Oh, and this is Dan Schneider, our executive producer," Sam said.

Carly and Spencer looked at one another and then back at us, "Wha-?"

I rolled my eyes, "Two words, No. Time! We have to get out of here."

Spencer shrugged, "Ok. How?"

Sam looked to me, probably indicating that I should make up a plan and soon. I thought for several seconds and decided only one plan will work.

"Ok, here it goes. We can't run away from these people. We have to catch them and end this whole thing."

Sam was smiling urging me to go on. Ok?

"Anyway, we are going to need some bait."

That is when everyone looked to Carly.

She groaned, "Why me?"

"Well, we need Sam for her Vulcan magic, Freddie for his plan, and I do not make good bait!" Spencer exclaimed.

Carly groaned again, "Fine! Just move!"

We made way, as Carly stormed off and opened the rooftop door, and stomped down the stairs.

Sam took the next orders, (I thought this was my plan!) "Spencer, follow Carly. Not too closely now."

Spencer nodded and also made his way down the stairs.

Sam turned to me. "Benson and Schneider? We are going to do the rest together. In the craziest way possible."

Oh God. This does not look safe.

**What's going on? What is Sam's crazy plan? I had to cut this chapter short, but that's ok. I have a feeling that this story will end on Saturday. What a nice gift! Am I right? Any way, you have to review for this chapter, or you will not get the last two chapters. Oh and please watch iLost My Mind on Nick at 8/7c on Saturday! It will be one crazy episode! So watch! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Long time no see! I actually mean that. Sorry for not updating in a week! I'm ashamed! I still think you guys are awesome for story alerts and reviews! OVER 60 REVIEWS! iOMG! I am losing my mind! Speaking of that, did you watch iLost My Mind? Was it awesome or what? Freddie finally took charge! Finally! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but where Dan Schneider is taking their relationship? i applaud! Now for the story!**

(Sam's POV)

Ok. We can do this. i am a Puckett. I am strong, tough, and brave. I have a plan and it may be the craziest thing yet. I looked at Benson who was giving me his famous stupid smirk. He looked like he was trying to hide his fear but, I could tell he was scared. I then looked to Dan, who was also scared and wasn't afraid to hide it.

"Well, go on Puckett!" cried Benson.

I motioned my finger to call them towards me. I strode over to the edge of the rooftop and pointed downward. Dan looked down and looked sort of green. Oh brother.

"Well, what's your plan?" Benson urged on.

I rolled my eyes, "Just climb down the ladder and got to the fire escape on the eight floor! Now, go!"

I pushed Dan forward as he descended the ladder. He became smaller and smaller until Benson started. He stopped for a quick thing.

"Oh, and Sam? Be careful and I hate you with all my heart. I mean that." He smiled after that.

I smiled, "Yeah, yeah. just start climbing!" I put my foot on his face, forcing him to descend. He became smaller and smaller, until he looked like an ant. I gathered all my strength and descended as well. Why does this seem familiar? Oh yeah. I was out here, two years ago. Only I was risking my life. Actually, I am risking my life right now. I tried not to think about it as I climbed down. I was doing fine, until someone grabbed my arm from the side and pulled me towards him. Who else, but Benson himself. Stupid boy! Damn him!

I just ignored him and started to give orders again. God, how I love to do that. Anyway...

"Ok, you guys got to Carly's apartment and cause another distraction. Then run down the lobby. I will be there with my fist, a bat, and some beef jerky." I said smugly.

"Whatever you say, Sam. Come on Dan!" They ran to the apartment as I rushed downstairs. I hid to the side of the stirs and had a bat ready.

I murmured to myself,"Mama is ready."

I finally heard a few screams and some heavy footsteps. Benson was first and then came Dan. They were freaking out and ran behind me. I got my bat ready as Cad's guard came down. I hit him as hard as I could. He fell to the ground hard and was out.

I turned, "Anyone else?"

Dan was about to say something, until someone else came rushing down. It was none other than Cad himself. This dude pissed me off, so he deserved something better. He was getting a Vulcan squeeze-thing. I shot my hand forward and he also fell to the floor. "Come on, Benson! Help me tie these goons up!"

He followed my instructions and went into Lewbert's office to find some rope and helped. We were victorious.

"Nice work, Freddly."

He smirked, "Ditto, blonde headed demon."

We were enjoying the moment, until more footsteps came down the stairs. Oh, crap. More of Cad's men? I sure hope not. To my surprise, It was Carly and Spencer. They ran down and stopped short. They saw Cad and the huge guard tied up.

"Vulcan squeeze-thingy?" They both asked.

"Yep," we both responded frankly.

Spencer looked proud, "Well kiddos, since they are tied up, let us celebrate!"

"Groovy Smoothie!" We yelled together.

I was excited. I practically saved the day and the nub and I kissed. What a crazy chiz of a day!

"I call shot gun!" I cried.

Benson rolled his eyes, "You always call shot gun, Sam!"

"You have a problem with that?"

"Well, let's see-"

We argued back and forth as we left the bulilding. I had no idea what was coming next, but I was ready for anything. I smiled at Benson and he smirked at me. One of the weirdest and craziest days of my life. However, it was all worth it.

Until I heard something. It wasn't a laugh track, but something weirder that made me stop dead in my tracks. What now? Aren't we done? Isn't this chapter in our lives closed?

**Next chapter will be the last and I think you will like it. It will twist your mind. Next week I start school, so I want to finish this. I have a great idea for the next story! Please review, or this story will stay like this forever, you choose. Oh, and one more note, Seddie! =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter! Sorry this was a short story! Should I write another one? I was thinking about an idea where Sam joins the White Sox, a baseball team! How does that sound? I need your reviews though! I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. it means a lot. Anyway, here is the last chapter, your mind will be blown.**

**Disclaimer: Stupid pig! Just for not flying, I am giving you to Sam! That's right! Dude, don't cry! I was kidding! (Pigs are so dramatic!) So, I guess I do not own iCarly. Excuse me. (runs to bathroom) WHY?**

(Freddie's POV)

I heard someone. It was something. Oh, that's right! I have to stop. I stopped immediately, and called out.

"What was that again?"

I heard a sigh, "I said, 'That's a wrap!'"

Oh! Well, excuse me for not hearing our director. Jennette stopped.

She called out, "Sorry, Dan! We couldn't hear you!"

All of a sudden, the lights went up, the boom operator left, and the camera guy took his break. Phew! I need a break! We did that whole thing with no breaks! Miranda, Jerry, and Jennette all looked relieved and happy with their work.

Dan came up to us and congratulated us on a great episode.

I took a bottled water next to me and started to drink from it.

"Ok, that was a great episode guys!"

Jennette chuckled, "Well, you are the one who wrote it! It's awesome!"

Dan smiled, "How do you think 'Dan' looked"

"Eh, I've seen better," remarked Jerry.

We all had to laugh.

Dan had his thinking face on.

"Yeah, only one problem."

We looked at one another in shock. What could be wrong?

"Go on," urged Miranda.

"Well, this just seems so sudden. The whole episode! I mean it wouldn't make sense! Since, there wouldn't be any more 'laugh tracks' then there is no more iCarly. There would be no point to doing this show anymore!"

I dropped my jaw. Even though this is true, it's a great episode!

Jennette was confused, "But-what?"

Dan looked disappointed, "Sorry guys, but this has got to be the show finale or something! I will save it for later. That was a ridiculous idea!"

What? We spent an hour doing that whole thing for nothing?

"Well, I have another idea. Wait! I got it! Sam kisses him at a school lock in! It's perfect! I have to get to writing! See you guys later! Nice job!"

I watched as Dan left to write a new episode. Oh, great.

Jerry looked to us all, speechless.

"Anyone in the mood for sushi?" asked Jerry.

"Yep," was all we could say.

We grabbed our stuff and left the studio. So, we did all that for nothing? Oh, well. That's what you get for being in show business. Wonder what Dan has up his sleeve this time?

**Voila! Was it surprising? You weren't expecting that were you? No, you were not! So, this was just an episode that they were filming! Cool idea! Thanks! Did I just thank myself? Yep, pretty sure I did! Any who, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and loved this story. Message me if I should do another story! Thank you! I love you guys! Good night and look after yourselves!**


End file.
